Sins of the Father
by Aidenn Marcus
Summary: SSOC. Adelaide Gentry, an unwilling Death Eater, is forced into a deadly situation by circumstance of birth and the actions of her parents. She must make a decision that will affect her life and others. R for language, future adult situations, violence.
1. Prologue

[Disclaimer: HP and all that goes with it belongs to that lucky, brilliant lady in England. Wish I was her, but I'm not. Please don't sue. Adelaide is a product of my own twisted mind, however. Thanks!]  
  
Prologue  
  
The parlor was large and airy, with a not-so-subtle French design. Not surprising really, when you considered exactly whose parlor it is, Adelaide mused silently to herself, sipping a cup of tea from an ornate Louis XIV chair. The room lent itself to some distraction, with the paintings of long- dead nobles moving on the walls, and the occasional trinket here and there. She wouldn't have been surprised if the people in the painting were engaged in equally as much intrigue as her host, if not more. The silence was almost deafening, broken only by a large grandfather clock not ten feet away from her that kept the time. And time was slowly slipping away while she sat and drank her tea. She had been invited to the manor for a social call, though both host and guest knew otherwise. It was business as usual, though her host apparently thought nothing of keeping his guest waiting.  
  
"Adelaide."  
  
The voice came from the doorway to the parlor, and Adelaide slowly turned her head to look at the source of the voice.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
Lucius Malfoy swept into his parlor, to stare at the young woman sitting in his chair. Beautiful didn't begin to describe her. Pale skin marred by freckles, brown-red curled hair, and gray-blue eyes, like the cold and merciless Atlantic. Her body was less than ideal, because though she was petite in height, she lacked the thinness of most other women around her, including the lady of the house in which she was currently in. Still, she liked to think that it just made her softer, and gave her more curves—that, and anyone who dared call her pudgy was quickly hit. But for whatever reason, Adelaide was a favorite among some in the Death Eater's old crowd. To many people's curiosity however, it was interesting to note that Malfoy had never touched the girl. And for that, some believed that she had blackmail on Malfoy powerful enough to keep him away from her. In reality, both Malfoy and Adelaide knew that he was held off by his will alone and that only served to make her all the more nervous. He could tell. She was weak, insecure, just like her mother had been. A sneer appeared on his face at the thought of it all, but he quickly wiped it off. Best not to brass her off; she was needed for the moment.  
  
"You should expect to hear from Hogwarts any day now. I do believe they will be offering you a position. You will, of course, accept."  
  
Adelaide hid her frown in her teacup. If he had meddled and used his position on the board of Governors to get her a teaching position at Hogwarts, her plan could be ruined. Her reputation would be soiled from the get-go, all for being publicly associated with Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before, although Severus Snape had always been an outsider. Most people suspected him of being one of them, and they were right. But nobody suspected Adelaide, Lady Gentry, of being a Death Eater. And for good bloody reason. She'd fought long and hard to keep her reputation clean, to rise above the stain that being in contact with Death Eaters brought. Her reputation might be lily-white, but the same couldn't be said of her conscience. Far from it, in fact.  
  
"You didn't pull strings did you? Damn it Lucius, I wanted to get into Hogwarts on my own. If everyone knows that you got me in, my cover will be blown."  
  
Malfoy sneered at her. Stupid girl. He wouldn't do anything as blatantly obvious as push for her installment. That would be unwise, and certainly disrupt his carefully laid plans. No, he was simply privy to information she was not. And she would do well to go with the events laid before her, for they were carefully constructed. She would feel his wrath, and the wrath of their Dark Lord if she was too strong willed. It had never been a problem with her mother, but Adelaide was a different matter. Too much like her father. The thought brought a smile to Malfoy's face.  
  
"I am on the board of Governors. Of course I know their decision on the matter. I do hope you like Ancient Runes."  
  
Adelaide frowned again. Insufferable Git. The thought of having to submit to Lucius' will--whether or not she agreed with it--annoyed her to no end. Malfoy always got what he wanted, and she'd be damned if she kept him happy for long. But then, it had always been her goal to please Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters, for whatever reason. Perhaps because they took the place of her father, or because she wanted the ability to control her own life. But no—she was a woman, and in their eyes, that meant little. Especially to the likes of Avery, Macnair, and Malfoy.  
  
She finished her tea, and stood. Lucius showed her the way out like the good host, and she climbed into the safety of her own carriage. As it rolled down the road, she allowed herself to sink into the brocade seats and stare out the window at the bright scenery, pondering the upcoming year. There was a good possibility that she would not live to see the next summer, but the thought did not trouble her as much as she had imagined it would.  
  
[A/N: Please take pity on me! This is my first fanfic, and something of a love affair with Addy. She popped in my head one day while walking to class on campus, and she simply won't let me be! I am looking for betas, and anyone who wants to, please do let me know! I promise I'll try to have more chapters up by the end of the week. I'm in the crunch to get some of the story done before OoTP comes out!] 


	2. Preparations

[Disclaimer: Again, HP & Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I wish I was her, but I'm not. This doesn't belong to me. (Except Adelaide. She came from my head.. poor, poor me.)]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The letter from Hogwarts arrived the following Monday, only three days after her conversation with Malfoy. Dumbledore was prompt, if nothing else. Adelaide was seated on a bench in the private gardens of the Gentry estate, the stiff paper of the letter from Hogwarts in her hand. It had been delivered not fifteen minutes ago by one of the school owls, the envelope embossed with the seal of Hogwarts. She finally summoned the courage to rip it open, even though she already knew what would be inside.  
  
Miss Gentry,  
  
The Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to extend to you an invitation for the position of Professor of Ancient Runes. You have distinguished yourself in the field, and we feel that you would be an excellent addition to our staff. We look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster  
  
Distinguished herself in the field? By possessing one of the more extensive private libraries on the subject? And having been taught runes backwards and forwards since her childhood? Adelaide turned the letter over in her hand, considering. The next few days meant life and death for her. In a way, Lucius was right. She was weak. Because she wasn't really supposed to be a Death Eater. That mark would have never been on her left forearm, if her Father and Mother had not informed her of what she would do. And she had only been thirteen years old. And that had been seventeen years ago. iBloody hell. Time flies. I'm thirty. /i  
  
She rose slowly from her marble seat, and passed through the gated archway to the back of the house. House wasn't really the correct word, but it sufficed in her mind. Manor might have fit better. Not quite a castle, but then, nobody was perfect. She silently wandered inside, letter gripped in one hand, and found her way into the library, amongst the books and tomes that had helped her receive this honor, this opportunity. And so she began her reply.  
  
Headmaster,  
  
I would like to thank you for the invitation, and inform you of my acceptance.  
  
Two weeks before the fall term began, Addy's estate was a complete disaster. Clothes, books, odds and ends were scattered everywhere in the process of being packed. For the past month, her servant and childhood friend Parker had been moaning and swooning every time the topic of Hogwarts had been brought up. True, they had been separated for the two finals years of their schooling, when Adelaide had transferred to Durmstrang, while Parker finished hers with their private tutors. Now in the midst of strewn clothes and half-packed luggage, Parker retraced her now-familiar rant.  
  
"I don't see why you have to go! Addy, you're certainly well enough off that you don't have to work. Ever! Why ever would you want to spend any amount of time in that gloomy castle!?! Really Addy.."  
  
Adelaide spun from her position near the closet, having a rather scanty negligee in her hands.  
  
"Parker, I've told you. I wasn't given the choice in this, but it might just well be what saves my life. You know you can't go with me, and I need you here to make sure things continue running smoothly. Besides, I need someone to make sure the hired help doesn't run off with the good silver, and you're it. Prat."  
  
Parker sighed, and moved to put her arms around her best friend.  
  
"I know. I'm just worried. What if you're found out? Do you have any idea how dangerous the game your playing is? I couldn't bear to lose you."  
  
Addy relaxed into Parker's hug. She knew how worried her companion was. Though Parker had grown up with Adelaide, been through the same schooling and many of the same conditions, the two couldn't have been more different. Adelaide, forced into a role as Death Eater, had become cynical and hardened. Parker was still naïve, even though she knew Addy's life better than her own. And she still thought of Parker as a girl, though they were both thirty.  
  
"I know, I know. I can't promise I won't get hurt. But then, isn't that why I'm going? To be protected?"  
  
Truth be told, she was more worried for Parker than herself. Her childhood companion, her best friend, her personal servant and lady-in-waiting. Parker was more exposed here alone than Adelaide would be at Hogwarts. Hogwarts at least had fully trained wizards and witches, most of whom were at the top of their respective fields. Capable magic users staffed the manor, but if push came to shove and someone came knocking at the door, they'd just be lambs at the slaughter.  
  
"Just promise me, Parker, that you'll not go anywhere by yourself. Keep the wards up."  
  
With a nod from the girl, Addy turned back to her packing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A/N: Another chapter up, yes... on the same night! As per usual, please review! Thanks to Greenie for her lending of Parker! And yes, this has been revised. And yes again, I know that some of the story jumps, and seems disjointed. Things won't start falling together for awhile, but they will eventually! I promise!] 


	3. How It Begins

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP and all that's associated with it. Addy comes from my brain. I wish I owed the Harry Potter world, but sadly, I don't. Luckily, JKR was kind enough to enlighten us to it's existence. Please don't sue.  
  
The new Professor Gentry arrived by carriage a week later on a Sunday night, with a week still to go before the school term started. Enough time, she had reasoned, to get her lesson plan approved by Dumbledore, and to get to know the other teachers. They were all supposed to eat dinner together in the staff lounge. The Great Hall had been deemed too large for the small gathering. But first a visit to the Headmaster's office, to get a room assigned to her and her things put away.  
  
The walk up through Hogwarts was certainly an enlightening one. She'd attended Durmstrang the last two years of school, and had never been to Hogwarts. Parker thought it would be gloomy and depressing. That certainly fit Durmstrang to a tee, but the feeling from her new home was something entirely different. Welcoming, comforting, like returning home after a long time away. Perhaps Parker would like a visit, over a weekend where the students went to the local village. Less people to bother her, if she could be coaxed off the estate at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for offering the position to me, Headmaster."  
  
Adelaide dipped her head in respect to the old wizard. Dumbledore rose from his desk, a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling. Hell could break loose, and he still might have that look in his eyes. It unsettled Adelaide. Twice before had she met Dumbledore in person. Once as a girl of thirteen, and again at the age of eighteen, when she attended a friend's graduation. Both times had been unsettling. He had this thing-this ability to look at you like he was looking straight into your soul. Unsettling, especially for someone as convoluted as Adelaide, with as many secrets. Damned unsettling.  
  
She'd been nervous already about coming to Hogwarts. Now sitting in front of Dumbledore, Adelaide wondered if coming at all had been a good idea. She nervously stuck her hand out, and the Headmaster shook it.  
  
If he doesn't get that 'I know all your deepest secrets, little girl' look off his face, I'm out of here, Adelaide thought, faintly panicked. As if he sensed her nervousness, Dumbledore offered Adelaide a seat. She found herself settling into a large, overstuffed chair similar to the one behind his own desk.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have you on our staff, Miss Gentry. I trust you have found everything you need so far?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later found Adelaide in dark green dress robes, her hair pinned up away from her face. She'd be the youngest teacher on staff, though her age was close to Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. So why was she dressing up? Perhaps because she thought it likely that the other professors would see her only as a young girl who had used her money to get a position in the school. Lady Gentry, not Professor Gentry. And she wanted to be seen as more than that. So, if it meant dressing up a bit-all the better.  
  
She wandered down the hall, and stopped in front of the door to the staff lounge.  
  
"It's now or never." She muttered to herself, one hand on the doorknob, twisting it to open.  
  
-------------------------------- A/N- thanks to my mostly unwilling Betas, Forbee and Nerys. Please read and review! I'm getting sniffly, since I have no reviews yet! 


	4. The New Teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, though after this weekend (yes, I stood in line for the new book!), I wish I did. However, it all belongs to JKR, save for Adelaide, who crawled out of my brain. Don't sue, please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adelaide pushed the door open, and the staff lounge appeared before her. Looking somewhat pale, she stepped into the room silently, taking a seat in the chair closest to the door. A short witch with flyaway gray hair and a patched-up hat smiled at Addy kindly. She leaned over, so they were close enough to speak.  
  
"Don't look so frightened dear. I'm Cinnia Sprout, the professor of herbology."  
  
Addy's face lit up immediately. "Oh! I read your article on gillyweed last year. It was incredible, especially in the aftermath of the tournament!"  
  
She was so deep in conversation with Sprout that when her only true acquaintance walked in, she didn't realize it.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Please."  
  
Dumbledore called for attention.  
  
"It is a delight to see you all again, healthy and happy."  
  
A few chuckles drifted out of the gathered professors. Probably at someone's expense.  
  
"Classes start in a week, as you all know. There have been a few minor changes this year. We will be having a Yule ball as well as a Valentine's Day ball, as long as circumstances permit. We can only hope this year goes as smoothly as possible."  
  
A few snorts echoed around the room, and Sprout and another short witch exchanged dubious looks. Addy's mouth twisted into a wry smile. When was the last time Hogwarts had had a 'smooth' year? Probably the year before Potter started.  
  
"And.." Dumbledore's voice brought her back to the present.  
  
"We have a new professor this year. I would like to introduce Lady Adelaide Gentry, our new Ancient Runes teacher."  
  
Adelaide stood slowly while the other professors clapped. Cue the blushing and fumbling.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. But I've asked you to simply call me Adelaide, or Miss Gentry if you must. My title is only for formal occasions."  
  
A snort of amusement sounded from beside the fireplaces. The moment her eyes settled on the source of the snort, Adelaide stilled like a rabbit sighted by a fox. Don't move, he can't see you. [Severus Snape. You knew he'd be here. Act normal. NOW!], she thought to herself. Adelaide blinked, and forced herself to relax. But not before a few of the professors exchanged curious looks. Addy dipped her head, and sat down quickly. The rest of the meeting passed quickly, but every once in awhile she would summon the courage to look in his direction. Snape had his eyes firmly planted on Dumbledore, a cup of tea left forgotten in his hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment the meeting was concluded, Snape escaped from the lounge. HE had walked into the meeting just before it started, wanting to spend as little time with the others as possible. Work still needed to be done before the students arrived, and if he spent any more time than necessary at the meeting, no doubt Sprout or Pomfrey or someone equally as annoying and nosey would try to converse with him. Or, Merlin forbid, Sybill Trelawny would corner him. But the last thing he had expected was to see Adelaide Gentry sitting in a chair, conversing animatedly with Sprout. He'd nearly missed a step, but not quite. It would take far more than a random Death Eater in the staff lounge at Hogwarts to publically surprise him. Seeing her finally spy him when Dumbledore introduced her had amused him faintly, and annoyed him a great deal more. She always had been bad at covering her true emotions- though she was worse than normal here. Perhaps because she thought them stupider than her fellow Death Eaters? Or perhaps less dangerous? He was certainly the first person out of the meeting, but Snape waited until Adelaide left the room, and head for her own rooms.  
  
"Well, well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well."  
  
The silky voice came out of the shadows of the dark hall. Adelaide's stomach dropped in fear while things lower in her body tightened at the sound of the voice. Snape. Suddenly a hand was at her throat, pinning her to the wall. Adelaide looked up into Snape's dark eyes with annoyance on her face, even though she was more than a bit frightened.  
  
"Severus."  
  
She managed to get out his name before his grip tightened, making starts appear before her eyes.  
  
"Adelaide."  
  
He loosened his hold on her, his hand still around her throat. It wouldn't do to have her pass out before he could get answers.  
  
"What are you doing here, little Death Eater? Does our Dark Lord know you're here? Does Lucius?"  
  
Annoyance sparked within Adelaide, and she let it show in her eyes. The panic flared seconds later, but she kept it under tight wraps.  
  
"Of course he does," she hissed. "Keep your voice down. He thinks it's a good idea, having two of us here. And yes, Lucius knows I'm here. I'm to make friends with everyone who hates you-which is most of the school, including Potter and his precious Gryffindors."  
  
Snape let go of her neck, suspicious of her immediately and certainly not believing a word she had said.  
  
"And so you let Lucius pull strings and get you on staff. And of course, that won't raise suspicions."  
  
Adelaide snorted, and narrowed her eyes at him. If he thought her stupid, she would have to correct that misunderstanding.  
  
"I may be the youngest of the first Death Eater wave Severus, but most of you equate that with stupidity. No. I made quite sure that our Lord forbade Malfoy from getting me anywhere. I got here because I know Runes, and because I know the Ministry wants to get it's hands on the volumes in the Gentry library. They want me happy, and I have the talent to give them that excuse."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at her, allowing a look of understanding to pass between them, and turned on his heel to stalk down the hall, dark robes billowing behind him. Adelaide stayed where she was long enough to watch him disappear down the hall towards the dungeons, the darkness swallowing him whole. She resumed her walk towards her rooms, suddenly very weary but faintly amused. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A/N: Thank you to Greenie once again for her help and inspiration, and to Nerys and Rich who beta for me, whether they like it or not. Please R&R. And yes, the chapters are getting longer and better. I'll beef up the first three chapters soon. It won't be absolutely terrible forever! -Aidenn] 


	5. The Perks of the Job

[Disclaimer: HP and all that goes with it belongs to that lucky, brilliant lady in England. Wish I was her, but I'm not. Please don't sue. Adelaide is a product of my own twisted mind, however. Thanks!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape entered his private rooms in the dungeon, heading straight for the fireplace. If any student at Hogwarts were to ever see his private domain, they would be utterly shocked. While Snape did reside in the dungeons, his rooms were anything but dank and dingy though popular belief would think otherwise. The floors were polished black marble, save for the bedroom, which was carpeted in a lush emerald. Shelves lined the sitting room, and more were in his study-filled with everything from Ancient Greek philosophers to Northern Renaissance authors to 19th century 'modernist' writers. A dark green couch and a leather chair sat near the fireplace, with a dark oak coffee table separating them. But as Snape hurried past all this, he paid no mind to it all. He was intent on the fireplace and a specific person with whom he needed to speak. He took a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Snape waited for a few heartbeats, then Malfoy's head popped into the flames.  
  
"Severus.my old friend. How wonderful to hear from you. I trust everything is well?"  
  
Meaning, why the hell are you calling? School was not yet in session and so the conversation couldn't be about Draco, real or otherwise.  
  
"Quite well, Lucius. I trust Narcissa and Draco are well."  
  
Without waiting for an answer-because he certainly didn't expect one, and because Malfoy would soon get impatient, Snape continued.  
  
"I wanted to let you know, I've put in a good word for Draco. He looks to be a promising candidate for Head Boy. Be on the lookout for a letter."  
  
Like hell he was. In reality, the letters had already been sent out. Ernie Macmillan, the Ravenclaw seventh year, was Head Boy. And that insufferable Gryffindor, Hermione Granger was Head Girl this year. Lucius however, had apparently not heard the news yet that two mudbloods would be head boy and girl. He beamed at Snape, playing the proud father.  
  
"We expect Draco to make an impact at Hogwarts."  
  
[Oh, he has made quite the impact, yes], Snape thought. But he continued without pause.  
  
"Also, I wanted to enquire.there is a new runes professor at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Ah yes, the young Lady Gentry. She is quite an up and coming figure in society."  
  
"Yes," continued Snape, somewhat warily. But he had already considered his next words, phrased carefully on the remote chance that someone might be listening.  
  
"How does the.board of Governors.feel about her appointment?"  
  
"The.board.is quite pleased. We see her as part of the new generation, with more influence on the students than the older professors, and able to make a greater impact. If I am not mistaken, she is only four years younger than you."  
  
"Five. And yes, she will be a welcome addition. No doubt the students will flock to her."  
  
Snape considered the implications. A recruiter? A seducer? Why was she really sent here? They were the two youngest professors, by decades in fact. That could only work to her advantage...especially if people liked her. His questions were abruptly answered when Malfoy began to speak again.  
  
"But do let her get acquainted with everyone first by herself, so you don't scare them off. You know how popular you are."  
  
Lucius paused and looked to his left, as if listening to someone. Snape scowled at him for his last comment.  
  
"Severus, do forgive, but our 'guests' have arrived for the evening. I must make sure they are comfortable."  
  
Snape nodded, no longer afraid of the cruel smile that had settled on Malfoy's face. Perhaps because he was no longer on the receiving end of that smile, and no longer had to deal with what that expression foretold.  
  
"Enjoy your evening, Lucius."  
  
Malfoy's head disappeared without another word, and a scowl settled back onto Snape's face. Most likely, Malfoy's guests would be dead by morning. Lucky them, although they had one last night to live through. And a night could be a very, very long time. Snape rubbed his eyes, sunk into the leather chair and propped his feet up on the table. They, whoever they were, were probably muggles. Too many missing witches and wizards would be suspicious. Nobody cared about muggles, even the muggles themselves. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off the coming migraine. Snape stood, and went into the study to search for his migraine-relieving potion. Talking with Lucius Malfoy nearly always seemed to cause a headache in some form or another. He rummaged through the shelves above the desk, and found a small vial with a clear liquid. Without a second thought, he uncorked the vial and swallowed it's contents, and fought off a look of distaste. Nobody should ever expect medicine to taste good, if it was to be effective, or so his grandmother had said. As the potion began to take effect, he plucked a book from the desk, and settled onto the couch, intent on reading and forgetting the evening's events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parker sent word by owl that there was a Dark Revel taking place that evening. Once upon a time, Adelaide had asked her maidservant how she had come into the possession of such sensitive information. But, only one thing mattered-that the information was always accurate. And this time, it was more than just a date and time: she learned that neither her presence nor that of Severus' was required, because it might look suspicious, especially so close to the start of school.  
  
[If I had known that teaching at Hogwarts would exempt me from the Revels, I would have applied ages ago.]  
  
She was no green Death Eater, despite her youth compared to some of the others. From her early childhood, she had been exposed to the cruelty, the violence, the sex and the death that occurred at such parties. Her parents had hosted many, and growing up around them made her experienced and wise beyond her hears, as well as a victim. When the muggles ran out, Edward Gentry would let his guests have a go at the servants, and sometimes his daughter. As long as no one was irreparably harmed, of course. Parker had been spared mostly. While Adelaide couldn't escape, she would send Parker away on 'errands' or to visit her mother for the weekend. But now.now she was free from it all. Not the gathers, the audiences with the Dark Lord, or even the occasional Revel, but the constant violence and death that came at least once a month somewhere in Britain. Or France, if the Malfoys were left to plan. The Malfoys. Draco would be at school with her this year. And she'd be quite surprised if he wasn't brought into the Death Eaters before the end of the year. Following in his father's footsteps. Like they had all expected Ethan to do with their father. Until, at least, the Dark Lord had gotten him killed on a stupid mission. There was no way he could have survived. The Aurors knew what was going to happen, and they were prepared. But Ethan was the distraction to the greater plan, and so he was sacrificed. Sacrificed for the ultimate revenge of a half-breed, who had decimated a pureblood family without so much as a thought. And then, it had left her in an unenviable position: What does a noble family do when it's eldest and only son is killed with no heirs?  
  
[Turn to the daughter, expect her to marry and make lots of pureblood babies], Adelaide thought bitterly.  
  
Except.who to marry? That was the question. Instead of attending the Dark Revel tonight, she'd settle in and work on her assignments for the next week, in an attempt to rid her mind of the questions that had plagued her for years now. They had not been solved in that time, and it was highly doubtful that she would solve them in an evening. Perhaps a hot bath, and a walk through the greenhouse. And maybe, just maybe, teaching at Hogwarts really would turn out to be a blessing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A/N: Thanks again to Rich, who sat patiently while I typed things up and sent them over AIM. And no, it isn't your imagination. The chapters are getting longer because a.) I have more to write about in a chapter now, and b.) I realized if I didn't start writing longer chapters, this would turn out to be hitting the fifty-chapter mark eventually. Lets hope it doesn't get past thirty-ish. As always, read and review. Merci!] 


	6. The Olive Branch

[Disclaimer: See the first couple chapters. You know the drill.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adelaide checked herself in the mirror for the twentieth time, an absolute mess of nerves. It was like a formal party, the first day of school, and the first day of work all rolled into one. Tonight was the welcoming banquet, the beginning of the year, where all the first years would be sorted into their houses. Durmstrang had never had houses, nor anything remotely resembling a sorting hat-each student was grouped by their year. So, the entire ritual seemed more than a bit odd to Adelaide. But then, her family once had the strangest sort of traditions too, so who was she to complain? Adelaide shook herself out of her reverie, and glanced out the window. The last streaks of light were dying in the sky. The Hogwarts Express, the train that brought the students to school, would be arriving any minute. She stepped away from the mirror, glancing for the last time at herself. Gray eyes outlined in black stared back at her, and her mass of curly red hair peeked from behind her neck, pinned into a bun at the nape of her neck. A messy bun, of course-one that came off looking proper whilst still youthful and rebellious. The high flared collar of her dress robes was visible in the mirror, as well as the simple silver chain with a pendant in the shape of the Gentry family crest. What the mirror could not reflect back at her was below her neck-a form fitting dress robe with long sleeves, that held claim to the high-necked collar in the mirror. And because she knew what Minerva McGonnegall would have said about her choice of clothing, a second set of robes fell over her dress ones, like an Italian overcoat from the renaissance-sleeveless and straight to the floor, in the same deep blue shade as her robes. A small fashionable blue riding hat with a pheasant feather completed the look. And why so fashionable, so meticulous about her clothing? Because Narcissa Malfoy had felt that Adelaide should put froth the right impression. And so did Lucius, for that matter. A youthful but stylish appearance to appeal to the girls, as well as sex-appeal for the boys, a conservative touch for the scholars at Hogwarts, while informing those who could recognize the crest around her neck that before them stood the Lady Gentry, and she was not to be trifled with. All the labels might have made a lesser woman's head swim, but Adelaide was used to it. Death Eaters, the loyal minions of the Dark Lord were used to wearing many faces. To show weakness was death, to show emotion was devastating. The sound of robes sliding against the stone floor behind her brought Adelaide out of her reverie. Without thinking, she had left her rooms and begun the walk down the now-faintly familiar halls to the Great Hall. A smooth voice, like silk over cold steel, echoed from behind her.  
  
"Lady Gentry."  
  
Adelaide turned to see Snape behind her, a clash of pale skin and dark robes, eyes, and hair. There wers two sorts of Death Eaters. The ones that looked downright threatening.openly dangerous; and those who dressed in the pristine robes of civility and manners, who would seduce their victim with beauty before terrorizing and killing t hem. Snape was the former, Adelaide the latter. The two opposing visages faced one another in silence.  
  
"Here, Professor Snape, I will be addressed as Professor Gentry."  
  
She eyed him warily, then raised her eyes in surprise, nay shock, when he offered his black-clad arm to her without a word. She took it, sheer curiosity winning out over self-preservation. Had Severus Snape actually retained his manners? He was a bastard, completely and utterly, although few knew he had been raised on the same genteel manners as she.  
  
"Surely, Professor Gentry, you did not think I had forgotten everything. Am I correct in assuming you have not been to the Great Hall yet?"  
  
Adelaide frowned faintly, allowing him to escort her. His politeness only served to confuse her. The last time that had spoken to one another outside of school, they'd pulled wands on one another, and he had heard her rather extensive vocabulary of insults. So it led her to wonder: why the kindness? It was certainly out of character for him, and Adelaide had been on the receiving end of his temper often enough to know.  
  
"Quite correct. Which is why I gave myself plenty of time to find it."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at her, and Adelaide fought the impulse to smile. Oh, they were being so careful with one another.  
  
"I am sure you would have found it.eventually." He mocked her, and for a moment she had the urge to hit him. Git.of course she would find it, and in time too. He didn't give her time to reply, however, but continued.  
  
"Lucius has requested that I avoid you for the first few weeks of school, so as not to.taint.the students opinion of you."  
  
Adelaide hissed in anger, and tried to pull away from him, but his grip kept her securely on his arm. She settled for glaring at him and refused to continue walking.  
  
"How dare you!? What right had you to go behind my back and speak with him? Do you wish to rid Hogwarts of me, Professor? Jealous that Lucius has a new favorite?"  
  
Snape opened his mouth to reply, his eyes narrowed dangerously. For a moment, Adelaide wondered if she had just stepped over the line, or perhaps been flung far over it. But his head snapped up, and a blank if perhaps slightly annoyed look appeared on his face. Adelaide turned to see Sprout and Pomfrey standing at the corner of a corridor, shock on their faces.  
  
"Cinnia. Poppy." She said, giving them a 'help! Get me out of here!' look. Let Snape be the bastard. He was good at that. Snape scowled at them, and then at her, as he politely disengaged himself from Adelaide.  
  
"Professor. I trust that you will have no trouble finding your way now. Next time, I suggest you get directions before getting lost."  
  
He turned on his heel and strode down the hall, black robes swirling behind him. Sprout and Pomfrey exchanged scandalized looks before Adelaide made a noise of disgust, and hooked her arms through the two elder witches'.  
  
"Honestly, some people have no manners."  
  
Sprout looked at Adelaide curiously, and Adelaide felt panic rise within her. Nobody could associate her with Snape in any way other than professionally and socially. It would put them both in grave danger, and ruin carefully laid plans.  
  
"You two look as if you know each other well," pried Sprout. Adelaide sighed wearily. Cinnia Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey, the two worst people to walk into that scene, had done just so. And if things weren't cleared up, the entire castle would be flying with rumours before dinner had even started.  
  
"I know Severus Snape only formally. We are second cousins, once removed." Weren't all purebloods related? It wasn't a family tree; it was a freaking family hedge. "I know his elder brother better, the Lord Solinus Snape. He and my brother were acquaintances. Severus I have met a few times-at weddings, funerals, the like." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He was trying to be polite by escorting me to dinner. Has he forgotten all of his manners? You poor people!" She managed to sound completely scandalized, and it wasn't all an act. But then, it really was better to turn the gossip to Snape's manners, or lack thereof. He gave them enough fuel for the bonfire. Pomfrey snorted loudly. "You have to know him-he's been here almost twenty years, and the only person he is remotely civil to is Albus."  
  
Adelaide frowned, and tilted her head towards Pomfrey.  
  
"I wonder why. I mean, the Headmaster is most certainly impressive, but so is everyone else here. Why him?"  
  
Pomfrey and Sprout exchanged glances, and Pomfrey patted Adelaide's arm. It merely served to let the two witches know that she was suspicious of the truth-that Snape spied for Dumbledore. In reality, she wasn't merely suspicious, she knew for a fact whom Snape worked for, and whom he merely appeared to work for. But if Lucius found out.  
  
The three women headed down the corridor, murmuring amongst themselves about the upcoming school year, having turned the conversation to something more enjoyable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A/N: Merci to my Forbee, who betas for me. He complains that I don't give him enough to criticize. and trust me, he can be caustic in his literary criticisms.I've been spared for the most part. Huzzah! As always, please R&R, I'm desperate for reviews. Oi. I've admitted that I'm a desperate woman. What is the world coming to!?!  
  
The next eight-ish chapters will be up in the next couple of days. I was on vacation, and have them written, just no net access. Look for them!] 


	7. The First Banquet

[Disclaimer: see Chapter 1]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape swept through the corridor, seething with annoyance. If Pomfrey and Sprout, those blasted women, had not shown up or had merely waited for a few more minutes before making their presence known, he might have been able to find out why Adelaide Gentry was really at Hogwarts. But instead, she had gotten the last word, and was rescued by the two nosiest witches on staff. He had no doubt however, that she would think of a decent explanation as to why they were seen together. Social niceties, most likely.  
  
Snape stalked into a Great Hall still devoid of students, and took his place at the staff table, glowering at the dishes. Remus Lupin, the re- instated DADA teacher, was on the other end of the table, apparently already lost in conversation with Professor Flitwick. The only other teachers were Ada Vector, the Arthimancy professor, and Madam Hooch.and.[Merlin's Beard!]. Sybill Trelawny glided in, lost under layers of gauzy clothing, beaded necklaces, and caked on makeup. Snape swore that her perfume trail was visible at times. The woman was insufferable, worse than the gossiping Sprout and Pomfrey, because none of his venomous glares could frighten her enough to keep her from.flirting. It made him nauseous to consider. Before he could pretend to immerse himself in conversation with Hooch, Trelawny swept over to him, reeking of incense and perfume.  
  
"Severus." she began, a hand covering her eyes, her voice in dreamy high gear.  
  
"A woman will enter you life this year, and that which you treasure most will be threatened."  
  
Snape snorted, and scowled at the Divinations professor.  
  
"It will hardly be Mr. Potter, I assure you. And how did you come to your conclusion this year? Tea leaves? Star charts? A muggle magic 8-ball?" he sneered at her.  
  
Trelawny gave a little 'hmph' of annoyance, and drifted to the end of the table, to join in the conversation with Flitwick and Lupin. Snape glanced up in time to see Adelaide enter, arm-in-arm with Sprout and Pomfrey. As they approached the staff table, a brief look of apprehension flashed over Adelaide's face, but she climbed the stars and settled next to Lupin. Snape certainly didn't miss the appraising look Lupin gave her once she sat down, and that rather annoyed him. He had no idea what kind of girl Adelaide was, and he had no right looking at her in such a manner. Cinnia Sprout sat down in the chair to his right, and leaned over to speak with him, despite the soul look on his face.  
  
"She thinks you have atrocious manners, Adelaide does. I can't blame her, though she won't say what you said to her. You might be able to change her mind still. It's not too late."  
  
She trailed off as Snape fixed her a particularly evil glare.  
  
"What goes on between Professor Gentry and I," he seethed, "is none of your business. If I wish to be 'atrocious' to her, I shall. I daresay the rest of you have coped well enough with my 'manners.'"  
  
He turned his head away from her, to send a rather nasty look in Adelaide's direction. She, however, was in an animated discussion with Lupin, which only made him angrier.  
  
".Oh, I suppose if I had gone to school here, things would be more familiar, but also more nerve-wracking too. At least none of you knew me as a child."  
  
She trailed off for a second, and looked in Snape's direction as he leaned forward slightly to hear her continue. Unfortunately, Dumbledore chose that moment to make his entrance, and her attention snapped to the Headmaster.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the students have arrived."  
  
Snape saw Adelaide swallow, looking pale as death-all the more impressive due to her normally pale coloring. His eyes narrowed as he saw Lupin pat her hand in an attempt to comfort her. The older students began to file in, and soon the Great Hall was buzzing with voices. The sorting hat was brought out, and set on a stool before the staff table. McGonagall led the first years in, their eyes large and frightened, some clinging to one another. Snape let his eyes slide to Adelaide, and for a moment the thought he caught a haunted look sliding through her eyes. But she leaned forward with intense curiosity at the proceedings, and her sympathy for the children washed over her face. He was sure, however, that the curiosity was genuine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adelaide was amazed at the events of the evening. Durmstrang had nothing like this. The students have never been separated into Houses, and so nothing like the Sorting Hat had ever existed. Though, in honesty, Adelaide figured that the Headmaster of Durmstrang would have looked down on such.foolishness, had he been present. Still, what else had she missed out on as a child? If her father had not been so insistent on keeping his daughter 'clean' from the 'filth' of the mudbloods and their ilk, she would have attended Hogwarts. From the description the Sorting Hat had given of each of the houses, she would have stood the biggest chance of being placed in Slytherin; or, perhaps, Ravenclaw if she had been lucky. She would have never been a Gryffindor, for their foolishness rather annoyed her, and the Hufflepuffs were weak and stupid. No, she would have been Slytherin. She already had the mindset, whether or not she was aware of it. The Slytherins, especially the older students, looked at her appraisingly. The Hufflepuffs smiled at her, and she barely restrained a glare at them. The Ravenclaws looked gleeful at having another knowledgeable teacher, but the Gryffindor table was mixed; some ogling by the male students occurred, as with all the other tables, a few excited faces, and a number of distrustful ones. Overall, not a bad result. The buzz of conversation had returned to the room after Dumbledore's welcoming speech, dimmed only partially by the presence of food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: Let me extend my apologizes to everyone for taking so very long in updating. I can only blame two weeks of vacation, where a great deal of this story has been written, and a lot of work with the kiddies. I now have people who nag me (*glee!*) to get the chapters up, so I will now obey their naggings. Thanks to Forbee, Chris, Christy, Normwifey, and Green.] 


	8. The Slytherin Prince

[Disclaimer: see Chapter 1]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour after the Banquet had begun, it was over, and most of the students were in their dorms, or on their way back. Adelaide was in the process of finding her rooms when she came upon a knot of Slytherin students. Smack in the center of them was the Slytherin prince himself, Draco Malfoy, and his little whore Pansy Parkinson. Adelaide knew Patricia Parkinson, Pansy's mother. And like mother, like daughter. Draco looked up, the mocking expression on his face from whatever conversation she had stumbled upon was replaced with a cool and distant look. Adelaide noted his polite expression, and allowed herself to slip behind the role of Professor and adult. Pansy hopped up, openly appraising Adelaide as to whether or not she'd be a threat. Adelaide was tempted, so very tempted to make all of Pansy's clientele hr little following of puppies, lovesick and at her heels. But no, Lucius would probably be angry with her for disrupting Pansy's popularity. "Cousin Adelaide."  
  
Pansy had opened her mouth--always an unfortunate thing, really. And worse yet, she had attempted to bring Adelaide down to her level. Adelaide noted with hidden amusement that Draco was either going to smack Pansy, or start laughing. He knew very well the blunder she had just made, and so he sat back to watch the fireworks. Adelaide narrowed her eyes at Pansy, and took a step forward. She crossed her arms, annoyed that she could do little more than cradle her breasts. Men always could look more threatening since they had nothing on their chests to get in the way.  
  
"We may be relations, Miss Parkinson, however distance, but I will be addressed 'Professor Gentry'. If I must remind you a second time, it will cost your house points, and I shall see you ever night for a month. And perhaps I will find time to speak with your mother as well."  
  
Pansy looked at her stupidly, her mouth halfway opening, before sinking back into the crowd. Draco glared at her for a moment, before pushing his way from between his two goons, presumably Crabbe and Goyle-they looked like their fathers.  
  
"Professor, please allow me to apologize. Those of us who know you, or of you, were quite shocked to see you here. I am surprised my father did not mention it to me." Adelaide nodded, accepting the apology. Draco was much like his father-a silver-tongued diplomat. However, Lucius would have let Adelaide bury Parkinson in the hole she had dug for herself.  
  
"It came from a..common acquaintance..that I was to tell no one."  
  
Draco nodded, his gray eyes locked onto his. For a moment, panic rose up in her again. Did he know? Did he know all the things she was hiding? [Perhaps. He is Lucius' son, and he does have access to much information. Or maybe he just has his father's irritating habit of seeming to know everything, even if he doesn't.] Adelaide took a deep breath, and regarded the group with cold eyes. Draco, however, was quite eager to have her there, for whatever reason.  
  
"If I may.." He smiled at Adelaide, and then turned to his court. "Our new professor is something of a celebrity," he began. "We have in our presence not just Professor Gentry, but the Lady Gentry."  
  
A murmur went through the gather of two dozen or so Slytherins. Adelaide frowned, but flushed pink with what they mistook for embarrassment, when really she was trying to decide whether to smack Draco for his impertinence. She frowned faintly at him, her delicately arched eyebrows pulling towards the center of her forehead in disapproval. Draco smiled at her; the same smooth and flirtatious smile Lucius used. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
"My father did tell me you were coming. So you're to make friends here?"  
  
Adelaide pursed her lips. What else had Lucius told his son? "I'm here to teach. I don't know what you're babbling about."  
  
Draco watched her for a moment with gray eyes eerily like her own.  
  
"I do hope I shall see you in my class, Mister Malfoy? I do believe I am correct in remembering that your family has a number of tomes that are highly valued. It would be good for you to know how to access the information within, if need be."  
  
Draco smiled at her, more predator than seducer this time. He was certainly his father's son.  
  
"Yes, I will be in your class, and I am certainly looking forward to it."  
  
Adelaide nodded, and surveyed the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"Very well then. Don't expect special treatment. I do, however, look forward to seeing all of you there."  
  
Draco nodded, and correctly took her words as a dismissal.  
  
"Good night, Professor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, was a puzzle. The son of Lucius Malfoy through and through, there was no doubt of that. Yet, it seemed to Adelaide that there was more to him that just 'Lucius' son.' He seemed serious behind the arrogance and bravado. Did Lucius treat him the way Edward had treated her? Like so many other students had suffered at the hands of their parents? Many wondered why Slytherins had children who in turn were placed in the same house. It could be argued that the same happened with any house- the child usually followed the parents. But violence begets violence, and the children of Slytherin were raised to fear their family, to hurt others or be hurt in turn, to use violence as a tool, lest it be used against them. It was the world she was raised in; the world so many had fallen into, never to see the light of day again. Except this time, she might break away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: If you haven't caught my rather strong reoccurring theme yet, I'll point it out so that all those who love Gryffindor and hate Slytherin can stop reading now, if you're already angry: I do rather sympathize with a lot of the Slytherin kids. There's more than just 'I'm bad, I hate you, I'm evil' going on in their minds. And yeah, I still have hope for Draco to find the right side. Because as many Death Eaters and supporters as there are, they've left many more victims in their wake, muggle and wizard alike. Thanks again to Forbee, Normwifey, Erin, Christy, Steph, and everyone else who has been pestering me. Please R&R!] 


	9. Summons

[Disclaimer: See Chapter 1..or 2..or 3.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first day of classes had come and gone. The morning had presented Adelaide with fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, then seventh years of the same mixture. Noon had seen seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins-a combination that would test the patience of any seasoned professor, let alone Adelaide.  
  
[Whoever thought to put those two together is either mad, or genius. Or both.] As it was probably Albus Dumbledore, Adelaide had banked on it being a stroke of genius, and taught her classes without complaint. She'd yelled at Draco twice during class for harassing classmates (the Gryffindors, of course and had taken five points. The only member of the famous (or infamous) trio in her class for the seventh years was Hermione Granger. Professor McGonnagall had warned her that Miss Granger took every class possible. So it was no surprise to Adelaide to find the eager student in the front row.  
  
And from what she had heard from the other teachers, her students were enjoying themselves. Cinnia Sprout had come to her in the afternoon to congratulate her on the wonderful things the students had been saying about her during herbology class. Adelaide was particularly proud of her classes, and had promised them that if they proved adept at translation of rudimentary symbols by Christmas, that once the new year began, she would bring something from the estate for them to translate-something that hadn't been seen by the public for nearly a millennia. And, it would be kept up on the wall, so the students could translate it a bit at a time as they learned, until it was completely translated. The Ravenclaws had practically salivated over their scrolls, and Miss Granger looked downright giddy.  
  
Adelaide reflected on the day's events in her head, as she sat in the staff lounge after dinner, a cup of tea cradled in her hands. Lupin was sitting in the chair next to her, reading quietly; Snape was scribbling furiously on papers. He hadn't given homework over the summer, had he? Or had he given them some sort of nightmarish first day back quiz? The thought horrified Adelaide, and she felt sympathy for his students. Knowing Severus, he would do something like that, just for his own twisted amusement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first month of school passed quickly, and September turned into November even sooner than Adelaide expected. School seemed to fly by, as opposed to the days when she was a student, and it seemed as if the winter holiday would never come. Teaching kept her busier than she thought she would have been. Parker had been up to visit once, and while she hadn't exactly fallen in love with Hogwarts, she no longer thought of it as gloomy and oppressive. And, she had informed Adelaide that the banquet hall at the Estate would have a ceiling like that of the Great Hall. Overall, it had been a positive experience. The Howlers from Parker had ceased.  
  
Her favorite classes were those of the seventh years. Many of her students had shown great promise in translation and application. Runes were not only used for writing, but in charms applications as well. Consequently, she and Professor Flitwick, the tiny charms professor, had spoken often about assigning a project mid-year that would encompass both subjects. Adelaide was thrilled beyond belief. For those students who weren't in one class or the other, there would be other projects assigned. She was excited for the school year to continue, even at the fast rate it had been going.  
  
And yet, she was also greatly unnerved; more than a month had passed since the start of school, and still she had not been summoned to give a report. The Dark Lord was patient in many ways, but he would not wait forever. Why then had she not been called?  
  
November the 22nd was a bright afternoon; the skies were blue and cloudless, and the air was crisp. Adelaide was in the middle of her seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin class when her left arm began to prickle. She glance nervously at her sleeve, but returned her eyes to her quietly working class, intent on pretending nothing was going on. Fifteen minute before the end of class, however, pain began searing through her arm, up her shoulder. Apparently, she had paled several shades, if such a thing were possible, because Miss Granger raised her hand.  
  
"Are you alright, Professor Gentry?"  
  
Adelaide smiled at Hermione, when what she wanted to do was rip her arm off screaming.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Miss Granger. It's sweet of you to ask, though."  
  
Hermione beamed at Adelaide, before turning back to her books. Five minutes later, sweat had broken out on Adelaide's forehead as the pain had increased. She wiped it away, and stood.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen: As seventh years, you will have to get used to working on your own very soon. Once or twice a month from now on, I shall cancel callas to allow you to continue your work. This will be particularly useful once Professor Flitwick and I assign you your Charms/Ancient Runes project, for those who are enrolled in both classes."  
  
She thought she was going to pass out, the pain was so intense. Adelaide began taking deep breaths between sentences, hoping she wasn't too obvious.  
  
"I will give you the rest of today off, as a start. Once projects are assigned, I will be in my office to answer any questions during class hours that are cancelled. Have an excellent weekend."  
  
The class packed their things, and happily left quickly. For a horrified moment, Adelaide had a vision of Hermione Granger cornering her with questions, but she too left with her fellow Gryffindors. Adelaide escaped to her office, and locked the door, sinking to the ground, tears streaming down her cheesk as she tried to breathe. She rolled up her left sleeve to stare at the very dark and very painful mark of the Death Eaters, pulsing on her arm. She sat there for nearly an hour, waiting until the pain had subsided before leaving her office. Adelaide headed down the dark corridor, towards the dungeons, on the lookout for any students. None of the Slytherins would say anything about her visiting their head of house, although students of the other three houses might think it odd.  
  
Adelaide slipped into the back of the potions classroom silently, obscured by the shadows. Snape excused the two students serving detention-Potter and Weasely-and they hurried out the door without a glance in her direction. Snape, however, had obviously seen her. He raised an eyebrow and waited as she closed the door to the classroom.  
  
"You've been called?  
  
Adelaide nodded, her left arm limp at her side.  
  
"I don't know if he's angry with me, or if I've become unaccustomed to it hurting so much."  
  
Snape nodded, apparently understanding. And, surprisingly, without any snide comments, which would have shocked her more had she not been so listless.  
  
"Perhaps both. I suspect that is less anger and more enjoyment of causing pain."  
  
Now that she looked at him, even from across the classroom, she could see the faintly glass-eyed look in his eyes. Like she must have in hers.  
  
"I'll be down to get you then."  
  
Snape looked for a moment as if he were going to argue, but to her relief he simply nodded.  
  
"Be on time. I won't wait for you."  
  
It was his line, but with none of the usual acidity. Adelaide slipped out of the classroom heading for her rooms, intent on a nap in preparation for the long night ahead.  
  
What she didn't see was a blonde head peeking out from around the corner. Draco Malfoy watched Adelaide walk from Snape's classroom down the hall, his face fixed with a curious expression, and one of faint sympathy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eleven o'clock found Adelaide at the door of Snape's rooms, swathed in the voluminous black robes of the Death Eaters. Her mask was in her hand, hidden by her long dark sleeves. Her raid hair tumbled down her shoulders in curls, a shocking contrast to her garb. They would raise their hoods before leaving the dungeons, so that no one could identify them. Snape stepped out of the doorway, and closed the door, pulling his hood up. Adelaide followed suit, though neither put their mask on-that would come later. After all, black cloaks were common enough. Death Eater masks weren't. No words were spoken between the two as they followed a winding passage, with Snape leading and Adelaide following. They were eventually deposited outside Hogwarts, by way of a hidden door at its base. They silently trekked down the road towards Hogsmeade. Once off Hogwarts grounds, Adelaide silent slipped her mask on, and waited until Snape did as well. Now that they were no longer on Hogwarts grounds, they could apparate. And with a 'pop', they did just that-to Malfoy Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: Thanks to my awesome and utterly fantastic beta, Erin. She's putting up with me being crazy. I STILL think I'm going comma-happy, but if she tells me I'm not, I'm inclined to believe her. She's so incredible, even if I get uber-confused and call her Norm sometimes. As always, please R&R!] 


	10. The Blackest Night

[Disclaimer: See Chapter 1]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gate outside Malfoy Manor was covered with roses and ivy, while heather surrounded the inside of the fences. Adelaide usually took the time to smell the flowers when she visited the manor. But this time she pushed through the gated with Snape a step behind her, and to her right. She stepped up to the door and knocked. Immediately a house elf opened the door and let them in. Without waiting and without acknowledging the existence of the elf, Adelaide pushed past it and into the parlor she had been as few months ago when Lucius informed her of a new occupation.  
  
"Adelaide. Severus."  
  
Adelaide slipped her mask of, acknowledging Lucius with a dip of her he ad. She assumed Severus did the same, although he was behind her and out of her field of vision.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
She blinked as a thin and elegant woman strolled up with another, malevolent looking man.  
  
"Narcissa." A pause. "MacNair."  
  
Macnair ignored her for a moment, and looked over her shoulder to Snape.  
  
"He will speak with you now."  
  
Snape nodded, and brushed past her to follow Macnair out of the room. Adelaide sat on the low softa near the entrance, lacing her finger together loosely, and setting them on her crossed legs. They waited in silence; she, Lucius, and Narcissa. Narcissa and Lucius tolerated one another at best, and Adelaide didn't want to start a conversation, because it would lead to Lucius asking about..  
  
"Have you found an appropriate suitor, Adelaide?"  
  
Lucius' voice cut through her thoughts. She frowned faintly. The pressure hadn't eased, it had merely been delayed.  
  
"No, I've found it difficult to.."  
  
"You need an heir, Adelaide. And it is highly improper for a Lady such as yourself to be unwed. Our Dark Lord is not happy with the delay."  
  
Adelaide nodded, attempting to look chastened bust till strong. She was about to open her mouth when Snape appeared, tailed not only by Macnair, but Avery and Goyle as well.  
  
"Gentry." Avery bit out, and she stood.  
  
Snape made as if to sit and wait for her, but Lucius shook his head as Adelaide disappeared. The last thing she heard was Lucius saying, "Go, Severus. This could take a very long time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dark Lord was seated on Lucius' Louis XIV replica throne; an irony that was not lost on Adelaide. Beside him was his sniveling..whatever he was- Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew annoyed her to no end, and she often hoped that he would anger the Dark Lord enough to be killed. But not yet, sadly. Adelaide got down on both knees, and bowed her head.  
  
"My Lord," she murmured.  
  
For a moment, there was silence, and she began to panic. Finally, his voice came creaking out of the shadows.  
  
"Rise, my Death Eater."  
  
Adelaide stood slowly, careful not to meet his slitted eyes.  
  
"Report."  
  
She bowed her head again, and took a breath before starting.  
  
"Malfoy instructed me to befriend the students of Hogwarts, in particular: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Over the past month, I have become one of their favorite teachers, especially amongst the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws." She paused. "The Hufflepuffs in general are too weak for anything except slaughter and the simplest of manipulation. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are smarter, and while few may join our ranks someday, there are many that would become excellent pawns. As far as infiltration of the Trio, the only one in my class is Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, of course, leapt at the chance to take my class. Potter and Weasley are too stupid to even attempt it. However, I have had conversations with all three on numerous occasions. By playing their defender against the 'hated' Slytherins, they have come to trust me more."  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
"While it is Severus' job to find the potential among the Slytherins, he does quite a good job at making the rest of the school despise him. By being his antithesis, I become friendly with the students."  
  
Adelaide paused, waiting for condemnation or approval.  
  
"Very good, Adelaide. Tell me, what of Hermione Granger?"  
  
Adelaide frowned for a moment, lost in thought.  
  
"She is strong, and not easily manipulated. She is, however, quite brilliant. She will never be one of us because she is muggle born, but if she could be 'set' upon the right 'project', she would be a useful though unwitting pawn."  
  
The Dark Lord seemed to take it in.  
  
"Very good. I am pleased with your results for far. However.."  
  
Adelaide's heart dropped into her stomach.  
  
"You have failed me on two fronts, my dear. You have not married and produce an heir. And you have betrayed me."  
  
[Oh gods. No.. no. He couldn't have.. NO!]  
  
Adelaide gasped and fixed on her face a look of shock and anger, despite the panic that was racing through her.  
  
"My Lord! I would not betray you! I have served you as faithfully as my parents once did. I confess, the search for an adequate husband has taken time, but I assure you. I will be married with a year and.."  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Adelaide closed her eyes, knowing that soon, she was going to hurt a great deal.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
It took a moment for her register that someone was screaming, though she only dimly understood that it was her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape arrived back at Hogwarts just before 1 a.m., and in good health. In fact, he had been quite surprised when he was shown directly in, and leg to immediately after his report. But the look on Avery's face, when he and Macnair led Adelaide away chilled him to the bone. And Malfoy's order to return to Hogwarts only confirmed his suspicions that whatever she had done-or not done-Adelaide had somehow angered the Dark Lord. As he knew from past experience, it would be a long night for her, and tomorrow he would bring her something to dull the pain. While the staff knew he was spying for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, they knew nothing about their sweet Professor Gentry.  
  
Now, however, he had one more thing to do before getting a few hours of sleep. After stripping off his black robes, Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Candy corn."  
  
The stairs moved upwards and when Snape reached the study, Dumbledore was waiting for him, Fawkes perched in his lap. The Headmasters and Mistresses from Hogwarts' past were gazing out from their frames with worry on their face.  
  
"Severus, back already?" the Headmaster asked, offering a cup of tea.  
  
Snape nodded, accepting the tea, sliding into a seat.  
  
"And where is Adelaide?"  
  
Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I don't expect her back until morning. She should be thankful it is a Friday-she'll need the weekend to recover."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, leaning forward in his chair, stroking Fawkes gently.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
Snape passed a hand over his eyes, feeling weary and faintly sick. He knew what Adelaide was going through right now.  
  
"Perhaps she's angered the Dark Lord. Perhaps she's just the random victim of the day. Or perhaps he thinks she hasn't suffered enough in a while. It can be difficult to say.  
  
Dumbledore's face was grave, and he was silent for a long time, until he finally broke the silence.  
  
"Let me know as soon as she gets in. Wake me, if you must. But go, get some sleep. You look exhausted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: Glee! An enormous thanks to Erin, who seems to have become my somewhat sadistic (in a good way) beta! She's as ruthless as I am, but she loves Adelaide too! As always, please R&R. I'm a review-whore. -Happy!Aidenn] 


	11. An Eternity

[Disclaimer: See Chapter 1..or 2....or 3..or, well..I went pretty far until I got lazy..]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came, and brought with it the sun and one extremely worried Snape. Adelaide had not show up. He had set an alarm around her rooms that would notify him when she entered. By noon, he was more than worried. If she had angered the Dark Lord, it must have been a grievous slight. And she was far too smart to let that happen. Still, the only thing to do until Sunday afternoon would be to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the umpteenth time, Adelaide screamed as she writhed on the cold stone floor. Malfoy Manor had rather extensive dungeons, and in the past twelve hours, Adelaide had seen a god many rooms. Hours ago, she had begun convulsing each time the Crutacious curse was ended. Sometimes, she would seize for seconds, other times it would be agonizing minutes that she was gripped in pain. The last time, her bowels had finally let go, adding t her humiliation. She lay on the ground, soiled and twitching. It was impossible to tell what time it was, or even how long she'd been in the dungeon. It seemed like an eternity.  
  
It didn't matter, though. The end result she was positive of. She would die down underneath Malfoy Manor, as so many others had, because the Dark Lord had found out that she was spying for the Order and for Dumbledore. It was only a matter of time before someone would do something too damaging for her to recover.  
  
Footsteps brought her back to gut-wrenching reality, and it took her a few seconds to realize that they were going away from her. [Avery? Hampton? Lucius?] Who had been the last to send her screaming into a rather painful darkness? Lucius had been down for a short time, not to torture but to gloat. Somehow, he always seemed to enjoy the pain, but rarely dirtied his hands. And most of his insults hadn't even registered with her. All that existed for hours had been the cold, rough floor and the pain. Adelaide, now sure that her tormentor, whoever it was, had departed, curled into a ball on the floor., softly keening as she fought to ignore the pain. Her eyes screwed tightly shut, she only heard returning footsteps and a metal door creaking open before everything went dark again.  
  
Soft light filtered into the room; mid-morning sun that was warm and comforting. Adelaide could see it through her closed eyelids, and she smiled-and abruptly realized she was in a bed. A soft bed, the covers drawn up high on her body. She wiggled her toes experimentally and realized with satisfaction that they did not hurt. She'd been rescued? Taken back to Hogwarts, and was now resting under Poppy Pomfrey's watchful eye? She stretched like a cat, until something around her hands stopped the movement. Adelaide's eyes snapped open, a look of shocked horror on her face. She hadn't been rescued. She wasn't safe at Hogwarts. Fighting the urge to cry, Adelaide blinked against the sun to survey the room around her. A small window in the square room let in the sunlight. A door was on the wall opposite the wall with the window, and her bed was to the left. The carpet was black, as were the linens on the bed, though the walls were white. To hide bloodstains? Black was good for that..A table stood next to the bed, with only a lamp upon it. Besides that, the room was empty; the stark contrast between black and white assaulted her vision.  
  
The door opened perhaps an hour after she had awoken, judging by the movement of the sun. Lucius Malfoy walked in, followed by a house elf with a tray of toast and tea. Death Eaters might be brutal and merciless, but they weren't 'barbaric' to their own kind, especially a lady. At least, in their minds, they weren't.  
  
"Adelaide, feeling better my dear?"  
  
She only glared at him. If it had been possible to cross her arms, she would have, but the chains running down from the wall to her wrists simply weren't long enough.  
  
"Come, come. I was kind enough to have tea brought up for you. I expect you to eat. In an hour, I shall no longer have control over what happens to you."  
  
He tsked, sweeping to the other side of the bed, allowing the house elf to set the tray on her lap.  
  
"What is to become of me, Lucius?"  
  
He eyed her coldly, and then broke out into a sadistic smile.  
  
"Oh, I shan't spoil that particular surprise for you, my dear."  
  
With that, he glided out of the room, leaving Adelaide to what might be her last meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Despite nerves, Adelaide managed to finish her food. As Lucius had promised, an hour later a house elf appeared to take her tray. Moments after it disappeared, Adam Macnair stepped through the door, a predatory smile on his face. Lucius Malfoy might have remaindered her most of her hated father, but since she had been a little girl Adelaide had been terrified of Macnair. Edward Gentry had forbid him to ever touch Adelaide. But now.  
  
"I have waited so very long for this, my little Adelaide."  
  
Her hands were shaking and so was the rest of her body. As Macnair advanced toward the bed, she scrambled onto her knees, unable to go anywhere.  
  
"Our Dark Lord wants you punished, and he has given you to me." He whispered to her softly, reaching out to caress her cheek.  
  
A whimper escaped her lips, and it only made him more excited.  
  
"I don't know whether to bleed you first, or rape you."  
  
His eyes widened as if a cruel thought had occurred. Macnair was infamous for his.treatment of his women. Muggles and witches alike, few survived a night in his care.  
  
"Come here, little Lady Bug. Come here and play."  
  
He crawled onto the bed, and abruptly backhanded Adelaide, leaving her seeing stars. A sharp pain brought her to her senses, only to discover a knife smeared with blood-her blood-in his hand. Her right shoulder was oozing blood, bright red and hot. His eyes were bright, his breath fast and shallow. As she moved to struggle against the chains that held her wrists captive, she cried out in pain. Her shoulder had begun to burn. With quick movements, Macnair had her legs pulled out from under her, and was straddling her lower body. With one hand pressing her wounded shoulder down, he used the knife in the other to slowly slice her cheek open.  
  
Adelaide's eyes widened with terror as the knife slipped from her cheek to her throat. Why was he doing this? What could he possible get from all of this? Of course..she had heard all the stories of what he had done, and more. And until now, she hadn't quite believed them all. But this..this proved them.  
  
"It would be so easy, little Lady Bug, to kill you right now. But our Dark Lord has plans for you."  
  
He sunk the knife into the mattress beside her head, and elicited a scream from her lips. She had been so sure he was going to kill her anyway; that for a moment she didn't realize he had pulled up her robes, exposing her underwear.  
  
"How pretty. They look like Narcissa's. You share underwear? You naughty girl."  
  
He rubbed his groin against hers, and she could feel him hard through his robes. Her fear, her blood had excited him. There was a movement above her, ahs she shut her eyes. Macnair was going to rape her, and there wasn't a bloody thing she could do about. But she wouldn't watch him enjoy it; she wouldn't let him see the fear in her eyes, the disgust.  
  
She felt her underwear be torn away and without warning he plunged into her. She screamed, not really out of pain so much as anger, fear, and frustration. Macnair began to move, and she gave up, waiting for it to be over. [Let it be fast..]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before he left a broken and bleeding Adelaide, Macnair grinned in the doorway.  
  
"So much to come, Lady Bug. I will see you soon.."  
  
He blew her a kiss, licking her blood off his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: I really must extend my love and thanks to two people in particular who have really helped me thus far: Rain and ErinWifey. Rain is my 'you are writing a Mary Sue fic! Fix it!' She's been a blessing. And Erin has just been uber-fantastic. She's there to give me encouragement when I need it, and to fix my sometimes atrocious spelling and grammar. And, she likes to drool over Alan Rickman with me. Alrighty. R&R, please. You all know I'm a review-whore. Don't make me beg, because I will. - fangirl!Aidenn] 


	12. A Painful Homecoming

[Disclaimer: see Chapter 1, por favor. I don't owe, I'm not making money. All of it belong to JKR, except Adelaide. She's my own twisted invention.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A troubling letter arrived for Snape mid-morning, just over two weeks after Adelaide had disappeared..  
  
It was usual for the mail to arrive during breakfast, where both teachers and students would receive their letters and parcels. However, this was one letter that nobody wanted to receive. Snape retrieved the letter from the leg of a rather unremarkable looking barn owl who had perched himself on the window of his Potions classroom. Thankfully, no students had been around to observe the black enveloped-letter. Snape held it in his hands for a moment, knowing full well whom it came from. With a sound of disgust at his own hesitation, he ripped the envelope open to find a white letter, with a few words.  
  
Five o'clock, tonight. The apparition point on the path to Hogsmede.  
  
After musing over it for several minutes, he slipped the letter into his robes, tossing the envelope into the fire. Snape left the solace of his dungeon classroom to speak with Dumbledore. His sneer seemed more severe today, more dangerous than before, and every student he encountered, including his precious Slytherins, darted out of his way. Snape seemed more like an angry black storm bent on destruction than an upset professor, but that had become the norm in the past few weeks, though today his anger seemed more acute than ever. His eye fell upon Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, both seventh year Gryffindors, whispering in the hall and obviously eyeing him. No doubt he was the subject of their curiosity.  
  
"Miss Brown, Miss Patil. Twenty points from Gryffindor. I do believe you have class to attend, do you not?"  
  
He sneered at them, his black eyes burning holes into the two girls. Looking flustered at having been noticed, they nodded quickly, not trusting themselves to speak, and dashed towards the stairs, no doubt towards Divinations. The thought merely made him wish he had taken more points, for believing in such a ridiculous class. Divination indeed.  
  
The last two weeks he had been extraordinarily foul-tempered. The students had no idea why, of course. Although, they did know that Adelaide was out 'sick'. It had been by luck, actually, that they had come across the perfect story. Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott, both in Adelaide's advanced Runes class, had stopped Madam Pomfrey to ask if Professor Gentry was feeling all right. She assured the girls that things were under control, and promptly went looking for the youngest professor. Obviously unable to find her, Pomfrey went straight to Dumbledore, who informed her that Adelaide Gentry was working for them and that she had to leave suddenly on a pressing matter, and it was unknown for just how long she would be gone. As Miss Granger and Miss Abbott had given the perfect excuse, it was announced that Professor Gentry was quite ill, and had returned home to recover. In the meantime, Professor Flitwick assigned their projects and her students would work on those during her absence. If she died.at least they would have a plausible explanation. In the meantime, only Dumbledore and Snape knew the full truth.  
  
Snape pulled himself out of his reverie as he reached the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lime sherbet" he snapped impatiently, and dashed up the moving stairs, not waiting for them to halt before ascending. Once up, he found the elderly headmaster seated at his desk with a cup of tea waiting. The Potions Master scowled, and set the letter in front of Dumbledore before taking the tea and sitting himself down.  
  
"This just arrived?"  
  
Snape nodded, sipping his tea gingerly.  
  
"My assumption is that they're returning her body."  
  
Dumbledore passed a hand over his eyes, looking very old indeed and quite worn down. He had demanded that Snape find him immediately should any word come-positive or negative. And now, it was nearly over. Perhaps. But to lose another, especially one so young..  
  
"I hope she is still alive. To lose another of us.."  
  
Snape frowned, lost in thought, reflecting on the deaths he had caused, and those he could have prevented. Adelaide Gentry was just one more to add to the list.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was at the apparition point a few minutes early. Snape stood a few feet within the bounds of Hogwarts grounds, safe for the time being. It was certainly true that no one could apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. If a person wanted to apparate, they had to get past the school's boundary, and the road to Hogsmeade village was the most used.  
  
The evening was chilly, but Snape didn't feel the cold under the layers of robes. He had not worn his Death Eater garb, for the evening wouldn't require formality. Before he could Begin to wonder at what could have possibly occurred, five figures shrouded in black appeared in a semi-circle. In the center figure's arms was a black figure, limp.  
  
"We have a present from our Master for you, Severus."  
  
Snape's heart bottomed into his stomach, yet he sneered at the lead figure.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
He glanced at the other four figures.  
  
"Avery. Macnair. Hampton. Mirabella."  
  
A glance down to the figure at Malfoy's feet was enough to tell him. Red hair fell from under the black cloth, matted and darkened with dried blood.  
  
"You know, Lucius, you've created quite a problem for me. I must now think of a plausible reason to feed Dumbledore as to why Ms. Gentry is dead."  
  
The gray eyes peering from out of the hood's slits frowned in annoyance.  
  
"She's not dead, Severus. We merely had to teach her a lesson. And no doubt the good Headmaster knows why and where she was gone too. Keep an eye on her." A pause, as triumph lighted the eyes. "We will see you again, soon, Severus."  
  
He gathered Adelaide in his arms, startled to find her blood had seemed into the ground where she had lain, and his hands were becoming slick with it. He turned, and began to walk back towards the school waiting for the Death Eaters to disappear.  
  
"Soon, Severus," called Malfoy, and five 'pops' sounded through the cool evening air.  
  
Quickly, he set her down, delving into his robes for what he knew was there- a button. Lifting Adelaide and placing it in her hand, with him touching, they disappeared. Thanks to the portkey, Snape had avoided many a difficult situation. Keyed for his rooms, it kept him from moving to sneak throught hec astle corridors when it would be least opportune to be found.  
  
She felt too small, too light. And he couldn't feel her breathing. Only the fact that she was bleeding was proof that her heart was still beating. He laid her on his bed, and ran to the fireplace.  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
Seconds later, Dumbledore's head popped into the fireplace.  
  
"I'm in my rooms. Get Poppy. She's dying."  
  
Without another word, he cut the connection and went back to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything hurt, so badly. Was it really worth it to wake up? The darkness was so nice, so comforting.  
  
"Adelaide."  
  
[Why won't he leave me alone?]  
  
"Adelaide."  
  
[Go away.]  
  
"Addy, please."  
  
[Severus?]  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
[Severus, I can't.]  
  
"Please."  
  
[It hurts too much..]  
  
"I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: Glee! Let's here it for Erin calling me a wench. She isn't too happy I ended that chapter there. She'll now nag me to write another one, so she can find out what happens. cheers! -Wench!Ade] 


	13. What Friends Are Really For

[Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, or 2, or..well.whichever ones have a disclaimer] [A/N: Super long chapter to make up for how long it took me to update!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last thing she remembered was the intense pain she had been subjected to, and then strong hands carrying her somewhere. But the pain had been too much, and the world was merely a blur until now.  
  
She drifted in and out of consciousness all night long, half awake, half asleep, but always in a nightmare.  
  
They were back. And Lucius was particularly angry with her. She couldn't tell why, couldn't figure it out, because her head hurt so badly. It made for impossible thinking, and she was helpless to his beatings and rantings. Then.then he came. The Dark Lord himself, crooning softly to the sobbing woman, before opening his mouth impossibly wide, to eat her soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adelaide woke up screaming bloody murder. Her hands grasped desperately at the sheets, trying to find something solid to hold onto. For a moment, she stopped moving and simply stayed still, allowing her heart to slow from it's rapid place. She lay lost amidst the dark green silk, looking pale and fragile. Another nightmare, for the fifth day in a row. The first night she had woken up, Snape had been sitting in a chair beside her, and she had hauled off and smacked him upside the head. Luckily for him, she was so weak it didn't even leave a mark. But spending five days in his bed made her want to hit him for real, and make it hurt. The bedroom in it's entirety bespoke of Severus Snape. Dark hard wood floors, a canopy bed with dark green silk sheets, a few books and the rare picture. Worst of all, his sheets smelled of him-a peculiar smell, one of herbs and spices, yet underlaid with the simple smell of him. A smell she remembered all too well. Madam Pomfrey had not given her permission to go anywhere because her health was still too 'delicate'. Moving her to her own rooms was out for many reasons-if someone saw or heard anything, they'd become suspicious, and she needed to be where people could keep an eye on her; the hospital wing was out because it would have too much traffic and her presence would be difficult to explain. The estate was certainly out of the question because it was unsafe-until the Dark Lord fell, she could not leave Hogwarts. And so she was stuck in Snape's bed, trying desperately not to think, not to remember.  
  
"Adelaide?"  
  
Her head snapped up, making her dizzy. She closed her eyes and once she opened them again, Snape was standing near the end of the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
It was odd, very odd, to have Snape be anything but cold and rude. And sarcastic. And caustic.  
  
"How would you feel if you were stuck in a bed for five days?"  
  
She crossed her arms, aware that she probably came across as a very petulant child.  
  
Snape frowned at her, feeling a bit impatient and more than just a bit perturbed.  
  
"And for good reason-we nearly lost you, so you're staying where you are."  
  
He looked down his hooked nose at her, impatience obvious.  
  
"I didn't come down her for small talk, I have classes to attend to. The Headmaster wants to know if you think you feel well enough to brief the staff tonight on what happened. They all need to know now-the Dark Lord will be after you."  
  
Adelaide nodded, mutely.  
  
"I'll be down after my last class. We'll go up together."  
  
When she said nothing else, he turned to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening Snape returned as promised, acting like his normal self with a scowl plastered on his face and a foreboding aura surrounding him. In short, he was his normal snarky self. Adelaide had already gotten up and dressed herself, though it had taken the better part of an hour; her movements had been sluggish. She'd asked one of the Hogwarts house elves to draw her a hot bath and fetch clothing. The heat had made her feel better for a time, and she eventually climbed out, gotten dressed, and settled herself into Snape's armchair. Snape came in to find her holding a cup of tea and a book of Robert Burns poetry. When he came in, she looked up with a smile, only to have it disappear into a look of faint bemusement, one of her eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Let me guess: either Mr. Longbottom or Mr. Potter has a detention with you. I didn't feel vibrations of an explosion, so I assume the majority of your classroom is intact."  
  
Snape's scowl deepened for a moment as he regarded her.  
  
"Longbottom. How did you know?"  
  
Adelaide smirked at him, feeling better.  
  
"I do listen to the students, Severus. And more importantly, I talk to them. Oh, the things I know. For example.which of the girls have a church on you." She baited him.  
  
His eyebrows knit together as he frowned, attempting to deicide whether or not she was being serious.  
  
"I hardly care what the children think of me, Adelaide," came the caustic reply.  
  
For a moment, both were silent as they realized that she must be feeling better, if she could taunt him so, and he could in turn act his normal self. Snape extended his hand to help her out of the chair, and she took it, searching his inscrutable black eyes, as if trying to read his mind. She blinked, and stood slowly. Snape was all too aware of her fragile state, and despite his normal attitude, he was worried about her. Normally, he would care; whatever stupid thing she had done probably deserved punishment. But.  
  
"Severus, it will take us all night to get there, and I'll probably fall over exhausted halfway there."  
  
She scowled, hating to appear weak. But the scowl quickly gave way to a look of complete shock and annoyance as Snape hefted her up in his arms.  
  
"Severus Snape, what do you think you're doing!?!"  
  
He merely smirked at her as she glared at him from his arms.  
  
"I'm going to carry you. Obviously you can't make it to the staff room without help, and I really see no other way of getting you there. Unless you would like me to levitate you there. But I would have to stun you first, of course."  
  
He sounded amused at the thought, so Adelaide simply crossed her arms over her chest as best she could, and fell silent for the rest of the walk there. She closed her eyes and rested, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat, knowing full well that soon enough she would have to face an entire room of staff members with very pointed questions. They took the back corridors so as not to be seen, but once they reached the door to the staff lounge, Snape put her down and stepped back. Adelaide opened the door, grateful that he had allowed her some dignity. She might never live down the fact that Snape had to carry her to the staff meeting. The room was full with the sound of people talking softly, but it quieted considerably when people saw who was entering. Adelaide flushed, and wished they would just continue talking, and ignore her until it was time to talk. Snape hovered-actually hovered-over her until she sat down next to the fire. The others may or may not have noticed it, but Adelaide certainly did. She wasn't sure if it touched her or annoyed her. As Snape was taking his seat across the room, she took the time to survey those gathered. Pomfrey, Sprout, Lupin, Vector, Severus, Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonnagall, Hooch, Binns, even Hagrid. She was determined that if she was about to relieve the last few weeks, she'd be the prideful Death Eater she often had to be.  
  
"As I have told you, Professor Gentry has been gone for quite a time. However, it was not illness that kept her away from us," Dumbledore addressed the gathered crowd, then turned to look at Adelaide. All the eyes in the room followed his eyes to hers, and Adelaide took in a calming breath. This was not going to be pretty.  
  
"The Headmaster is quite correct. Before I start in as to where I have been, you will need background information."  
  
She stopped suddenly, completely unsure of what to tell, and what not to say. After all.how much did they really need to know?  
  
"Edward and Amelie Gentry were loyal Death Eaters. They hosted Dark Revels; they supported the Dark Lord, and were determined to ensure that their children Ethan and Adelaide would do the same. Ethan was killed on a suicide mission-an Auror killed him. Alice Longbottom, I do believe. After the fall of the Dark Lord, they disappeared. The Ministry of Magic questioned their only remaining child, me, and once they were sure that they were gone and I knew nothing, I was awarded the title, estate, and inheritance."  
  
She closed her eyes, and clasped her hands tightly in her lap, as if trying to hold on to something. Or to keep from slipping into the darkness of her memories.  
  
"I should have never been a Death Eater. Fifteen is no age for someone to go through such a thing. But Ethan was dead, and my parents were determined to replace one child with another. Before the disappeared, I was 'informed' of my 'decision'. My life was never mine. Not until recently it wasn't mine. It still isn't. As a child, I was a whore for my father. Now I'm a whore for his master."  
  
Her voice caught in her throat, and she opened her eyes to see Snape looking as if he were going to come over to her. She shook her head imperceptibly.  
  
"So then, why have you been gone?" a voice spoke up.  
  
Adelaide lifted her head, and recognized the voice as Lupin's. She glanced around the room, not able to bear the looks of sympathy. If they kept acting like this, she'd end up like Snape-a snarky bastard.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater. I never have been, but I am a spy for Dumbledore, and for the Order. The Dark Lord thinks I am making friends with Mr. Potter and his crowd."  
  
Adelaide looked at Severus, then at Dumbledore.  
  
"He found out. I don't know how, perhaps it was a guess, an excuse to punish me, whatever the reason."  
  
Her eyes slipped back to Snape. His face was closed down, his eyes cold and his face unpleasant. HE wouldn't show emotion. The rest of the staff members would be shocked; but she was different, at least in their eyes.  
  
"My father taught me how to be a victim. I was taught to serve and be submissive. The Dark Revels were things I dreaded with regularity. I was a present to good Death Eaters."  
  
She could have explained it to them, but then, that was all they needed to know. And all she could force herself to explain. Because any further dipping into those memories would give her nightmares for months. She wouldn't remember how her father had used her as a whore, just another girl to be raped and plundered by his colleagues. She had learned how to be a victim. And in a way, she was glad she didn't elaborate on her experiences further. Various degrees of shock were on the faces of most people, as well as pity and sympathy. Adelaide frowned, absolutely hating herself.  
  
Snape's voice echoed through the room, making a few of the women jump.  
  
"Dark Revels are notoriously violent. But they are also important-IT is a way to establish oneself in the pecking order of the inner circle."  
  
Adelaide glared at him.  
  
"I was a whore for my father, Severus: just an under-aged whore, to make him important. Don't sugar coat the truth."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow and sneered at her.  
  
"You were a victim of Edward Gentry. Your mother was the whore. I remember things well enough to know the difference."  
  
Adelaide froze for a second, then turned furious eyes on him.  
  
"Severus. Shut. Up."  
  
There was absolute silence in the room for a moment as Adelaide and Snape stared one another down. Then Lupin leaned over to McGonnagall, and broke the silence.  
  
"I like her."  
  
Most of the staff exchanged amused looks on Snape's account, and Adelaide smirked at him. Or was she really smirking at them? Though they didn't know it, Snape and Adelaide were just giving one another a hard time.  
  
"As I was saying." she paused in thought, "Whatever the reason was, they decided to punish me. Torture, to break the body; rape, to break the spirit; and the mind would have no chance. That, I could have handled. Instead, they found my weakness."  
  
She shook her head, and clammed up. The Death Eaters knew her absolutely paralyzing fear of Adam Macnair. But the staff didn't, and there was no reason to tell them. It wouldn't help her at all, and they could do nothing about it.  
  
"And then it was done, and I was returned. The End."  
  
A few looked as if they wanted to ask questions, but Snape stepped in front of them, and offered his arm to her.  
  
"The Headmaster can answer any questions you may have. Professor Gentry should be getting back to bed."  
  
Adelaide looked at him with grateful eyes, shielded from the curious and sympathetic stares of her coworkers. She took his arm and started to rise out of her chair. "You know, Snape, I've heard you call her 'Adelaide' and she calls you 'Severus'. And if I'm not mistaken, she is staying in your rooms. You two know each other well, then?" Hooch crossed her arms, looking rather pleased. Pomfrey and Sprout were on the edge of their seats, and the rest listened while trying to appear as if they weren't. Snape scowled at them, and Adelaide busied herself with standing, adding a few painful faces in for good measure.  
  
"I was in school with Ethan. We were both Death Eaters. By time Adelaide joined, I was already on the other side. I remember the revels at Edward's. IN the last few years, Adelaide and I have..been..support for one another. We pass information, warnings, and the like."  
  
Satisfied that was enough of an answer for them, Snape turned with Adelaide and stepped out. As they closed the door, they could hear Dumbledore starting to speak again.  
  
"You.." She started hesitantly, and stopped as he picked her up. "You didn't have to edit it, for my sake," she said softly. Snape looked down at her, a faintly amused look on his face.  
  
"I didn't. I didn't think the Headmaster wanted me killing half his staff, and if I told them that we spent the last three years sleeping together."  
  
Adelaide smiled, and smothered a laugh. Even though it really wasn't all that funny.  
  
"They'd all keel over dead from a heart attack!" she finished for him.  
  
They fell into silence; the only sound was of Snape's robes sliding over the floor. They'd been together many times over the past few years. Because Death Eaters were expected to revel in debauchery (A/N: no pun intended there.)  
  
"What did they want, really?" he asked her as they descended into the dungeons. Adelaide buried her face in his shoulder, not wanting to answer the question.  
  
"Adelaide."  
  
"Addy."  
  
She pulled her head up and looked at him. Ethan used to call her that, it was odd and yet comforting to hear it from Severus.  
  
"You know what they wanted, Severus. If they hadn't had another motive, I'd be dead."  
  
They entered his rooms, and she immediately struggled to get down. Fuck it, even if it took her all night to get to bed.  
  
"They want an heir from me. Whoever gets me with child can marry, so sayeth our Dark Lord. A title, a wife, an heir, estate and lands, wealth, and prestige. Just for fucking me and getting me pregnant."  
  
She was finally pissed, not really at Snape but about the entire situation. He, however, was a ready target. As he set her on her feet, she shoved him away from her, pulling her wand out. It wasn't pointed at him, it was just in her hand, being waved around as she gestured wildly. She slipped, unable to keep her balance yet. A little scream of frustration escaped her lips.  
  
"Fuck this! Fuck it!"  
  
She was so angry. Dumbledore controlled her life, Lucius Malfoy controlled her life, and Voldemort controlled it. Everyone but her.  
  
"Just kill me, Snape. Kill me and get it the fuck over with."  
  
Snape watched her from his spot near the door.  
  
"Gratuitous cursing does not become you, Lady. Stand up, walk to bed. You'll be back to normal soon enough."  
  
Snape eyed her, then to her utter surprise he left, leaving her on the floor, alone.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape reached the lounge at the very end of the meeting. He slipped in without a word, giving everyone venomous glares. The last bloody thing he wanted to do was reveal his connection. He disliked anyone knowing personal information about him, and Adelaide was one of his gaping weaknesses. She knew him before he was the cruel and cold professor. They had met years before. He had been a lanky teenager with a big nose, greasy hair, a broken heart, and painful eyes. She had been a frightened and abused little girl with intelligence and bravery. But both were looking for friendship, someone to love them. In many ways, Adelaide reminded him of Lily-a painful memory, yes, but an important one. But Lily gave her attentions to James Potter; Adelaide had no one, and she was much stronger than Lily-she had to be. She was fourteen, just days before her fifteenth birthday, months before the fall of the Dark Lord and just a short time from when she took the Mark, when Edward 'rewarded' the young Death Eater with a night with the coveted Adelaide Gentry. Instead of being like the others, he refused to rape her. Adelaide's astonishment had made him smile and yet sad at the same time. Edward was pleased when Snape had asked to court Adelaide. But he never got to tell her-days after he had spoken with Edward, the Dark Lord fell, her parents died, and she seemed to drop of the face of the earth. It was simply one more thing in his life to make him the bitter man he had become.  
  
When she turned sixteen, she surfaced briefly, and began writing to him. Socially she disappeared once again, but they continued to write once a year. But he never told her. And it drove him mad that she could see through the façade that he put up. She knew him too well, but the knife cut the other way as well. He didn't take shit from her, because he knew when she was being a prat, and when she was genuinely upset.  
  
After the meeting when everyone had left, Snape followed Dumbledore to his office. HE paced the floor, refusing offers for a seat, tea, and lemon drops.  
  
"I'm worried about Adelaide."  
  
The Headmaster had settled into his overstuffed chair.  
  
"Oh?" his eyes were sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Yes." Snape continued, annoyed. "Adelaide has given up. She's using the fact that she's been outed to commit passive suicide."  
  
Dumbledore's face was serious, but his eyes were fairly dancing with mirth.  
  
"Perhaps you should find a way to encourage her-give her something worth living for? If you don't, I certainly will."  
  
Snape glared at Dumbledore, understanding completely. If he didn't make the first move, Dumbledore would make it for him.  
  
"My personal life is none of your concern, Headmaster." He sneered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, placing his hands on his desk, looking like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
"I meant nothing of the sort. However.."  
  
Snape shook his head in disgust, and turned on his heel, leaving a smiling Dumbledore to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: Ohmigosh. I didn't think I would EVER get this chapter done. After last chapter, it seemed to be heading straight for the pits of Mary-Sue land. YES, it will probably live it's life as a Mary sue fic, but I'm doing my best to write it well. And no, you didn't really think that she was going to remember, and fall into his arms, and everything would be nice and fluffy..did you? A thousand million thanks to Aeo/Erin, who threatened to strangle me through the monitor, mid-review. I love her, I really do. Just as long as she doesn't hurt me!] 


	14. The Gift, The Warning

[Disclaimer: see Ch 1]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Adelaide woke up to find a black box at the end of the bed. Curious, she crawled down and laid on her stomach, picking the box up in her hands. Under it was a white letter, with an 'S' in calligraphy in dark green on the front. She opened it, and inside in black in was written.  
  
Addy,  
The Yule Ball is in just over a week. I hope to see you there, on my arm or another's.  
  
Severus  
  
Adelaide put the card aside, and opened the black box. Her eyes widened as she started at the necklace within: set against the black velvet of the case, emeralds and diamonds set in white gold (or was that platinum?) sparked at her.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
The necklace was a circle of emerald ivy leaves, and diamond flowers, with one larger diamond flower that fell into the hollow of her throat when she put it on. [Yule ball indeed, Severus.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adelaide wrapped her robe around herself, rising from the marble bathtub when she heard knocking. Surprisingly, it only took her a minute to reach the door. Every day she seemed to be getting stronger. She opened the door to the hall, and raised her eyebrows. A flush crept onto her face.  
  
"Mister Malfoy. I was expecting Madam Pomfrey."  
  
[Oh yes, Addy. That sounds lovely. Now he's going to run off thinking you're not only sleeping with the head of his house, but that you're pregnant too.]  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, attempting to salvage the situation, at least in part.  
  
"I expect you not to speak to anyone of.."  
  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, raised his hand, and interrupted.  
  
"It isn't Professor Snape I was looking for, actually. Father told me about your punishment."  
  
Adelaide's voice turned chilly, and she fingered her wand in her robe, though he couldn't see it.  
  
"Come to gloat then, young Malfoy?"  
  
It had suddenly stopped being a conversation between a teacher and student, and became something more dangerous-a conversation between two influential people. And she was at a significant disadvantage, standing before him in nothing but her bathrobe. Draco's face darkened, a frown on his lips.  
  
"Hardly." He glanced down the empty hall. "Let's go inside and talk, shall we?"  
  
He offered his arm to her, and she took it after a moments hesitation. He shut the door behind them, and led her in. She let go, and motioned to the couch.  
  
"Have a seat. I'll dress as quickly as I can."  
  
Ten minutes later, with a simple dress and wet hair, Adelaide emerged from the bedroom to find Draco on the couch, two cups of tea waiting on the low table for them. Draco stood when he saw her, and helped her sit.  
  
"My father told me where you were too late for me to help-you had already been returned when he decided to inform me of the goings on of that week. I knew you had left, I just wasn't sure why." He paused. "I'm sorry. I remember last time cousin Blaise was 'punished.' I do, however, have a warning for you. Knock yourself out tonight after dinner. Have Madam Pomfrey put you out, or ask Snape for something strong. We'll all be summoned tonight, and I wouldn't attend if I were you. The pain will make you worse, probably. Hence the painkillers. Snape needs to come, though."  
  
Adelaide's jaw dropped.  
  
"How did you..do you.?"  
  
Draco smiled at her, but it didn't wipe the sadness from his eyes.  
  
"It's not just daughters that are pressured into joining. Fortunately for you, or now unfortunately, you were not betrothed. I, however, am. And she keeps a close eye on me."  
  
Adelaide shivered, and nodded, knowing exactly whom he was speaking of.  
  
"Patricia Parkinson's daughter. Like mother, like daughter?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"If she were free to do as she wished, she'd be a whore just like Patricia, like your mother. But she was told if she wasn't a virgin when we married, not only would I not marry her, nobody would. Lucius would be sure of that."  
  
Adelaide sipped her tea, surveying the young man. He had been so angry in the past, so full of hatred for Dumbledore, for Potter, for everything that was good. Once, he had supported his father whole-heartedly. Now he spoke like a young man who had seen the light, and changed his mind for the better.  
  
"What made you change, Draco? Last I heard, you truly wanted young Mr. Potter dead."  
  
"Lucius was put in Azkaban, and I was furious. I did want Potter dead. But those caught escaped again with the help of dementors. And we were punished. For not stopping Potter, for not knowing what was going on at Hogwarts. They needed no excuses; Blaise almost didn't come out of it."  
  
Adelaide frowned, her eyes softening. The Death Eaters victims were always portrayed as the heroes, as the brave, the true tragedy. No one thought to look at their children. Those who were used to resorting to violence to keep themselves safe, who lived in fear, under the scrutiny of their deadly and merciless parents, who went to school, to work, through life with the mental and physical marks of abuse. Some became victims. Some turned and fought back. And some became like their parents.  
  
"Professor, don't go to another meeting. I don't know if they actually realize you are a spy, but next time you might not come home. Lucius still won't tell me why they're so adamant about you."  
  
"Draco," Adelaide said softly, and he looked at her hesitantly. "Call me Adelaide. We're certainly peers, in too many ways."  
  
She smiled at him, bemusement briefly on her face.  
  
"But in class, in school..if I catch you calling me Adelaide, you'll be cleaning my entire classroom without magic."  
  
Draco laughed, and she smiled at him. They sat in companiable silence for a moment before Draco stirred.  
  
"Do you know why they're after you?"  
  
Silence; then..  
  
"Of course. I alone am not such a great addition to the Dark Lord's following. But my familiar influence, my wealth." she trailed off. "He wants to keep it all within his manipulating grasp."  
  
He frowned, and she mimicked his expression.  
  
"Tell them you haven't seen me, but that you've spoken with Severus. He's been with me, and I'm still very ill, deathly in fact. It might even earn Macnair a punishment of his own...." She blinked. "Please don't tell Severus that it was Macnair. He would do something stupid."  
  
Draco stood, smiling at her. "Of course not." He bent over, and kissed her cheek lightly, and said, "It's a fantastic idea though, Cousin Adelaide."  
  
He paused, and smiled at her.  
  
"I am quite aware who date you will be at the Yule ball, but I would be honored to escort you there. He will, of course, be busy with herding students here and there."  
  
Adelaide flushed, but nodded.  
  
"Severus will be busy beforehand, yes. I'm assuming you've already cleared it with him?" She smiled knowingly.  
  
Draco returned her smile with a sheepish one.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want him to think I was trying to steal his girl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N: Yeah, it's a short one. But I didn't write any more. This is the end of what I completed over vacation. So from here on out, I'm actually going to have to think again, instead of re-editing. Horror! Many thanks to my beautiful beta Erin/Aeowifey. You're a blessing, doll.] 


End file.
